A point of sale (POS) terminal is generally used to facilitate commercial transactions between a merchant and its customers. Typically, customers present a transaction instrument (e.g., credit card, debit card, charge card, smart card, and the like) to the merchant as payment at the time of purchase. The transaction instrument is inserted into the POS terminal and the POS terminal transmits a request for payment authorization to the financial institution associated with the particular transaction instrument. The POS terminal receives payment authorization or non-authorization for the request and the transaction is completed.
Typically, when the merchant purchases the POS terminal, a POS terminal includes software applications for use by the POS terminal. Over time, these software applications become outdated and/or new software applications become available, which the merchant may be interested in demonstrating and/or purchasing provided the merchant becomes aware of them. Current POS terminals, however, do not provide the ability for the merchant to demonstrate and/or purchase software applications via the POS terminal itself. Thus, merchants are usually unaware of updated versions of software and/or that there are new software applications available terminals until a salesperson notifies the merchant of such. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that allows merchants to demonstrate and/or purchase software applications for their POS terminal utilizing the POS terminal itself.